


Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so caw me maybe

by mistenflute



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I only ship it ironically probably, but sometimes queers end up in hetero relationships sue me, don't @ me about their ages this is FICTION and set in the past, how I am I the first one to come up with this ship, probably mostly canon compliant, rarepair apparently, seriously it's so obvious when you look at their character designs, they're both queer you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistenflute/pseuds/mistenflute
Summary: I guess this started out as a crack pairing idea and then the plot bunnies came so. We'll see where this goes, if anywhere. I'm much more of a reader than a writer, have probably written like two oneshot fics in my whole shipping career. As such, I don't have any kind of writing schedule, outline, or idea of where this is going, so don't expect regular updates. Any weirdness in titles can be attributed to my lovely Rayllum Discord friends.Also, I don't wanna hear from any antis so if you don't like the concept, don't read, thanks.
Relationships: Claudia/Crow Lord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so caw me maybe

Crow Master whistled quietly to himself as he strolled the castle corridors during his break. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed a break, since the Crow Lord was still out sick, leaving him as the only one on duty. Nor was he sure if all of the hallways were open to him. It was still only his second week on the job. Before landing the royal apprenticeship, he had worked part-time in the village rookery adjacent to the castle. It was much less pressure there, as he had only been in charge of sorting the mail, not of approving outgoing mail or, god forbid, reading out endless complaints and awful news to a royal audience. But it was also a bit of an oppressive work environment, outside the castle. His old boss, like much of the village, had been a bit of a traditionalist, and wouldn’t let him paint his nails or wear any jewelry when he was in uniform. He had always felt stiff and unable to express himself in that post, so when he had heard the castle Crow Lord was seeking an apprentice, he applied right away. Surprisingly enough, the castle was a lot more _anything goes_ in its general attitude, which suited Crow Master just fine. And even more so the past week, since the Crow Lord had come down with a nasty flu, and Crow Master was left to his own, not-at-all confident devices until he returned.

Crow Master turned the corner and came to a big open casement window overlooking the courtyard. Movement down below caught his eye. Two figures were crossing it in the hot sun. Curiosity piqued, he looked a bit closer. One was a blond, buff-looking crown guard, hobbling along with a crutch; the other, a tall, dark-haired girl in a modest, dark outfit. Both looked downcast. _Wait!_ he thought. _I recognize them._ The two traitors from the throne room yesterday. Lord Viren’s children? King Ezran must have released them, if they were freely walking the castle grounds. Opeli had called them dangerous, but they had seemed nice enough from across the throne room, at least. Certainly a lot less scary than their dad. Crow Master guessed they were heading to the dungeon to see him now.

Making his way back to his post, Crow Master’s thoughts stayed on the girl. It occurred to him that she was rather beautiful. He wondered what she was like, when she wasn’t being accused of treason. Maybe if they became friends, she’d help him dye his hair a cool color like hers. _Yeah,_ he mused, _maybe I’ll ask her out for a drink after my shift one of these days. Who knows where it could lead…_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright please don't take that last line as anything weird, I promise you Crow Lord has only the purest intentions. I'll update his name if we ever find it out officially, but in the meantime I'm headcanoning that he's so proud of his promotion that he's just calling himself that anyway :D


End file.
